a twist in the story
by sheddingeverycolor
Summary: Rosalie is the social outcast, Emmett is the popular yet nice guy. when rose's mom dies her life turns upside down. who will be there to comfort her? its not emmett.. please read totally diff rent from other stories i swear
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey all =) okay, so I thought I could write this story, because in most stories I read, Rosalie is really mean, and I thought it'd be nice if it was different for once, hence the name 'a twist in the story' **

**I really hope you like it. I uploaded all of this before but some **weirdo hacked my account and deleted everything**. The chapters are really short. Sorry about that. But it gets better in the sequel. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Background knowledge**

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, was all a girl could think about! But who could blame them, he was soo hot! Any girl would love to go out with him, and he was a really nice guy.

Emmett Frances, the most popular person in River High every girl had a crush on him, and all the guys were jealous of him because he got all the chicks. He was an amazing guy, he got good grades, all his teachers loved him, and he always got the girls! "Why can't he like me?" Rosalie was not the most popular girl in the school, actually she was a social outcast, no one really talked to her, and it wasn't her fault she had to wear freaky head gear, it was her stupid mouth that wasn't ready to fix it self! And its not like she was ugly or something like that, actually without her headgear she looked amazing, but the stupid head gear just ruined all her good looks.

When Rosalie was small all the guys liked her, and she had a million and one friends! But as soon as she got her head gear the friends just drifted away, and they never talked to her again. She was a quiet girl, although sometimes she would try to talk to her old friends, but they would just feel really awkward talking to her.

**THE REAL STORYY! **

Rosalie pov:

As I sat my self at my usual table, everyday I would remember before when I was so popular and I would make fun of people like me! Now here I was sitting with no one, except for my ONE friend, who happened to be really mean and annoying. The lunch bell rang before I started crying, I was just so sad all the time.

I walked to my next class, science, which happened to be my favorite class because Emmett sat next to me, and he was actually somewhat nice to me. See I had this HUGE crush on him ever since kindergarten, also, the teacher was awesome and let us talk, which meant I would not stop talking to him, and it seemed like he didn't really mind.

But that was the only happy part of my day, I walked home by me self as usual. *sigh*. I was still a little while away from my house, all of a sudden I saw Ashley come to me, she used to my BEST friend before I got my head gear in 6th grade.

"Hi Rosalie," said Ashley.

"Hi, what's up?" I said feeling good, because she was actually talking to me. Ugh im soo pathetic.

"Well I wanted to tell you something, and well I am going out with Emmett so seriously I see you two during science the whole school knows you totally have a crush on him and so does he but he is nice enough not to make fun of you, so you seriously you need to back off, alright?"

"What, Ashley you have got to be kidding me!" I stopped and I felt so bad, this girl used to be my best friend look how she acts to me now!

"Look Rosalie you heard me, I don't want to say it again." She just flipped her hair and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: woah sorry that chapter was so short, I didn't mean that to be so short, it looked like it was long enough on word, but it then became really tiny. So here is a sort of long chapter. So without further due, here is thee next chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2**

I Just kept staring at her, this girl seriously could not have been my friend, she changed so much. She walked away and I stared at her for a few minutes then I turned away walked home.

Was she always like this?! Or was she always like this, but I never noticed because she never was mean to me, before in 6th she would follow me around like a lost puppy, she would always do what ever I wanted her to do. I cannot believe I let her act like this to other people. I was such a horrible person.

How could I have been so blinded by popularity I didn't notice if I was hurting my own class mates. No wonder no one likes me, why would they. Im an ugly girl that was horribly mean to them before

I walked home crying, I just hate my life now, it's like god is doing this for being mean to others. I hate my life.

everything in it

Everyone one in it

Just everything.

I walked onto my driveway. My house was fairly big, it had two floors with 4 bedrooms, my mom was a air attendant, she was really pretty so people (perverted guy) would give her lots of money to do some 'things' with her. And for money she would, so she usually wasn't home a lot. She was the type of mom with the big boobs, that looked really fake, and always had a lot of make up on, sort of like a slut.

I went to my room, and started to do my homework it was fairly large. It had a medium sized oak desk, with a bed next to it and to book shelves in the corner.

I sat in my kitchen table eating some chips and watching TV waiting for my mom to come home, her plane was supposed to land around 6:00 PM she had called me before to tell me she was going to come home.

Unless of course, she found her next 'buyer.' I always hated what my mom did, it's as if she only did this so she could get pleasure, it was sick in so many ways, and I was sort of ashamed of my mother. I knew the only reason I went to school, and had food in my stomach was because my mom would sell herself to strange men, but I couldn't help but feel really bad. I would be able to get a job, but she insisted that I don't and have fun in life while I could.

I kept looking at the clock, ugh its only 3:00, I still have 5 hours, what am I supposed to do with 5 hours, its no like I invite friends over, since I had none, or had a boyfriend.

SO there was nothing on TV, I was done with homework, and I had no friends to invite. What am I supposed to do?

I stared at the knife that was in the bread, I always heard from some emo people that sometimes cutting yourself really helps, and it can make you feel a lot better, but I never tried it.

The thought of hurting my self scared me, but I could understand the amount of pain they had in life, and the only way to get away from everything was to cut themselves and forget about everything in life except that cut.

Before even thinking about it, I reached over and slowly cut my wrist a little. The pain was enough for me to faint, but it strangely felt good. As I slowly inserted the knife a little deeper inch by inch a stream of tears started to come from my eyes, I felt so much pain I thought I could die of pain, but at the same time it made me feel really good inside.

I put the knife away, and just sat there and stared into the cut, it was a really odd feeling. I had no idea how long it had been, with me just sitting there. But I couldn't get the feeling, almost as if it was a-a- satisfying feeling.

I took the knife out again and started to make another cut. This time was a lot less, but it was still there.

All of sudden I heard a car sound, and in a rush the knife went really deep inside my wrist. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't do that, my mom would hear and freak on me. I quickly cleaned the knife and I put it back, then I washed my cut, and held back my scream as the pain grew more and more, as the water splashed on the cut.

I ran up into my room. "Rosalie I am home and I brought pizza why don't you come down stairs, I haven't seen you in so long." My mom said as she entered the house

I walked downstairs and it looked like she just had sex, her hair was all messed up and her shirt looked really messed up. I glanced at the window and saw a sort of good looking man, get into a car and drive away. Then looked back at her.

the pizza smelled amazing, but I couldn't let her see the cut, I needed an explanation for this. I slowly walked towards her.

"hi, mom How was the trip?" I asked waving at her. OH SHIT!

"OH GOD ROSALIE YOUR ARM! What happened!"

"um I fell down on a pavement and hit a sharp blade on someone yard."

"what is wrong with people these days, why would they have a sharp object in their yard, but are you ok? Do you need to go the hospital?"

"mom calm down. I am fine. Lets just eat pizza, tell me how the trip was."

"well if you say so, okay lets go eat"

We sat at the table, and started to eat the pizza.

"um mom who was that man out there?"

she immediately stopped eating her pizza, and looked away "um, he's I man I meet he was nice enough to drop me home."

"oh well that's nice of him" I said knowing well enough my mom was lying to me. See my mom still didn't know I knew about her 'business.'

"um yeah he was nice" she said ending the conversation.

She never knew I knew about what she did with men. I found out one day because I heard odd noises one day coming back from school. I had came home early because if was early dismissal. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed downstairs thinking my mom might be working out or something like that.

But after about an hour the noises stopped. So I went upstairs to say hi to her. What I found was her naked on top of a man I had never seen before. I quietly looked around the room and found out his name was Josh Miller, and he was boarding the plan that my mom was in. I didn't say anything about that to her, because after that day I never say Josh again.

This was the first incident, I had walked in on her almost naked on top of another man several time, completely passed out. And once when she thought I was at my friends house, I had hear her arguing with a man, telling him "MIKE! You jackass, you better get my money by tomorrow, of I'm going to fucken get every girl that you owe money I work with that you've slept with to your house and personally kill you? Understood?"

From that day on, I couldn't look at my mother straight in the eye, knowing well enough those were the eyes that just had sex not long ago with another strange man.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: quick short note. **

**OBVIOUSLYY IM STILL WRITING THE STORY!! DONTT WORRY! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like years!!! But like my parent grounded me not letting me go onto the computer grrr..**

**Anyhooo I'm back and im writing as fast as I can, and im still trying to update all my stories. And I wanna update all at the same time (idk why…)**

**So bare with me for a few days I'll prb update all stories by the weekend =)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THISS =) u get a virtual chocolate chip cookie with chocolate drizzled on top of it!! Yum.. (to the ppl allergic to chocolate sry..ur still amazing)**

**~~~~~~~iregretit**


	4. sadd

**U GUYS MAKE ME SOO DEPRESSEDD!! I updated in THREE stories! And for ALLL three of them I didn't get ONEE fricken review. I mean yeah I know I haven't updated in forever. But plzz review. It really its important 2 know what u guys think. Like a lot of people in my other stories said my grammar sucks so I've been trying to do better grammar! U NEED 2 REVIEW AND TELL ME THESE THIGNS! So if you're reading this. Please review? **

**At LEST give me 2 more reviews! Just twoo! 30sec of 2 ppl's life. **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. chapter 4

**A/N: okay im soo fricken sorry I haven't been updating! Im trying that's why I made this chapter extra long so it could make up? PLZ REVIEW! I want to know what ur thinking so farr! **

Now I was regularly cutting myself, and it didn't really affect me because every time started feeling much better.

I could finally deal with my sadness, and it would only take a few minutes and all I needed was a razor. And I know this sounds weird but it just helped take the pain away even if it was only for a few minutes, as long as I could get away from all this pain anything would be better.

The next day was as any other day, I sat with the same people, everyone avoided me like I was the plaque, and it finally came to science, yay!!

I was always excited for science, and who wouldn't be if you were sitting to Emmett?

I walked in and surprisingly found Emmett already at the table, well that's odd he's usually like the last person inside. What ever, I should be happy more time near him I guess. Ignoring my side comment I quickly went and sat down next to Emmett.

"hey Emmett" I said

Emmett wasn't even listening to me, he just kept staring outside the window. After a few seconds I nudged him "hey Em, you ok?"

Finally looking away from the window "oh hey Rose, yeah im fine just thinking, what's up?"

Then before I could even answer the teacher walked in, and quickly started the lesson:

"Alright everyone today we will be dissecting frogs, (a wave of moans came) oh I know you guys are very excited. You will be working with the person sitting next to you." I

I silently did a happy dance in my head, even though I knew we would probably work together, but hey! A girl could be happy right?

"ok lets start working Rosalie, but your going to have to help me because I have no idea what to do"

"haha your lucky I actually pay attention in class Em" I said as I started to reach for the knife that was over in Emmett's side.

Before I could Emmet grabbed my hand, "what are you doing Emmett?" I said trying to tug it back, unfortunately failing.

"Rosalie what is this? He was looking straight at the cuts on my arm"

"it's nothing"

"I don't know about you Rose, but this for sure doesn't look like 'nothing'"

"emmet its nothing I just hurt myself" I said trying to pull my hand back "its not a big deal"

"okay Rosalie I know for a fact you come up with something better then that, you expect me to believe you 'accidentally' hurt yourself on your wrists like 50 times, with a really sharp object that just happen to look a heck of a lot like a knife?"

"Rose, did something happen? Please tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone I'll only help"

HA like that could happen, do tell Mr. Emmett, would you bring all my friends back, would you stop making everyone judge me, could you make my mom not a fucken WHORE anymore? No you couldn't I thought.

Just as he loosened his grip, with sympathy in his eyes, I jerked my hand away. I didn't fucken want sympathy! I hate this, I don't want this. I need to get out of here.

"let's just work on the project okay please just mind our OWN buisness"

"fine but this conversation isn't over!" he said angrily, but you could tell from his voice he sounded hurt. HA, like he actually cares about me, he'll probably just tell Ashley so she could make fun of me more.

"ugh just forget about it okay?" I said.

As I turned around to make sure I saw Ashley quickly turn her hear around. I looked away, and the moment I did her head snapped up, I saw form the corner of my eye. OH SHIT! I hope she didn't hear us. Oh god I cant even imagine what would happen if she found out.

The next day no one was really talking, then Ashley stood up and screamed as loud as she could "attention everyone, I thought everyone should know this, but I have something to say" I looked over to Emmett but he looked just as confused as me.

"Well yesterday in science, my amazing boy friend Emmett was nice enough to tell me what Rosalie has been doing, well if you didn't already know I want to tell everyone she is cutting her self so can get attention from him."

Oh god, what was she saying, she couldn't be serious. Everyone looked over to me, and started laughing, and Emmett just looked at me. How could he do that to me? I trusted him I actually liked him. By this time everyone was laughing, all I could do was look at Emmett who was looking away from me. I couldn't believe him, he actually told Ashley what happened, then he doesn't have enough guts to look at me into the eyes. I knew it, I knew he would he didn't even know the hole story and he already told her.

I ran out of the lunchroom with my make up all spoiled crying. I ran right into the bathroom and after a few minutes of crying I got up and washed my face with water. A few girls had came in while I was in there, sitting on the toilet seat crying my heart out, but as soon as they heard me they quickly left, thankfully, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with ANYTHING.

I started walking out, lunch was already dismissed and science started, I didn't even care!

I would go home right now, I don't care if I get detention its not like my mom actually cares about these things!

I still had some tissues in my hand as I started to gingerly walk outside. Before I stepped outside, I quickly scanned the hallway if anyone was there not that it would do much, the bathroom was on a corner so I couldn't really see much.

Then as quickly as I couldn't I walked out and started rushing to the front entrance.

Being the clumsy girl I fell, and fell hitting my head against a door in front of me. Oh well that was going to leave a bruise I thought. I started to get up, but the blood rushed out of my head and I quickly fell down again.

I could tell this wasn't going to be easy at all. Then I felt a hand hold onto me and pull me up slowly. When I finally regained my balance and started to turn around to thank the person but I stopped when I saw Emmett standing there holding onto my waist.

I quickly took a few steps back, completely forgetting about the tissues and everything else, and started running away. Since I just hit my head pretty hard I had to go slowly, and Emmett being the football player and not being hit in the head he quickly caught up to me.

He quickly grabbed my wrist.

"wait please Rose, let me explain." He said with sadness in his eyes.

NNothing mattered though right now, all I knew was Emmett broke my trust and I couldn't even stand to look at him right now.

"no" I whispered " sorry Emmett, no, I just cant, please leave me alone" I said slowly walking away. I had by now reached my car. As I stepped and closed the door silently, I saw Emmett walk up beside the car and look at me with pleading eyes.

As I was about to turn the car off and talk to him, I saw Ashley come outside, and the fury, the pain everything rushed back into me, and I quickly sped off

**a/n: okay guys. Like I said I got grounded, and I wrote this REALLY quickly, there probably is spelling/grammar mistakes. Sorry. Thanks to everyone staying with me, even though ur not reviewing I know who favorite the story so thanks3**

until next time


End file.
